Wars End (rewrite of The Sparkling)
by Au2bot Starlight
Summary: Life couldn't get better for Starlight. She had a home, family, and friends. 'HAD' being the keyword. Before she knew it, everything she knew and loved was taken from her, blown to bits. Now she's lost, scared, alone, and doesn't know anyone or what to do. But what can she do? She is a sparkling after all. G1 based. I ONLY OWN MY OC(s)! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WHOEVER OWNS THEM!
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Table:**_

**Bold: Cybertronian time** - _Italics: Approximate Earth time_

**Nanoclick (astrosecond): 1 Second** - _(?)_

**Breem: 1 Minute** - _slightly over 8 minutes_

**Joor: 1 Hour** - _6 hours 37 minutes_

**Orn: 1 Day** - _13 days_

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week** - _3 weeks_

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month** - _(?)_

**Vorn: 1 Year** - _83 years_

(Hope that was helpful)

**_Key:_**

**_:;:Creator-creation bond:;:_**

* * *

"Your servo-to-servo has definitely gotten better since the last time." Carrier hummed as she looked over my scores. I grinned and hugged my black and blue Carrier's leg.

"How much better?" I asked curiously, my helm fins flicking up a little.

Carrier bent over and picked me up, placing me on her hip. I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck and legs around her waist. She looked at me with a proud glint in her visor. "63.71%." My grin grew, happy I could make her proud of me. "Why don't you go tell Creator? I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about your improvements."

I nodded happily and she set me down. I took off and ran through the halls, faster than any bot alive could, appearing as only a blur to others when I passed them. Nearing Creator's office, I slid to a halt and knocked. I clasped my servos behind my back and rocked on my pedes as I waited for his answer. As soon as I got the okay from him, I rushed in and started running around his desk, where he sat reading a data pad.

"Creator! Creator! Creator!" I shouted happily. "Guess what Carrier said?"

Creator put down his datapad. "Whoa there sparkling!" He laughed, trying to stop me. I stopped and let him pick me up and put me on his knee. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me, sweetspark?"

"Carrier says my servo-to-servo fighting has gotten 63.71% better than the last time." I say excitedly.

Creator's blue optics flashed. "Really?" I nodded. He looked up to his closed door and back down to me with a grin on his faceplates. "Well then, don't tell you carrier…" he reached down and opened a drawer and removed…

"Rust-sticks!" I squealed as soon as I saw them.

Creator presented them to me, "…That I got you these." With a grin, I leaned forward and hugged him. I then took the rust sticks. Creator picked me up and set me back down on the floor. I ran under his desk and sitting in a corner, I started munching on my rust-sticks while Creator worked.

As I munched, I could feel how proud Creator and Carrier where of me for my improvements through the creator-creation bond I had with them. I sent my own waves of happiness to them as I finished my sticks.

Once I was done, I crawled out from under Creator's desk and looked up at the hulking purple and silver mech that was my Creator. Sensing what I wanted, Creator leaned down and quickly picked me up before putting me down in his lap. I curled up against his chassis as he held me with an arm and went back to work with the other. I laid my helm right over his spark chamber and listened to it beat. After a few breems, I felt my systems start to slow as I fell into recharge.

* * *

A deca-cycle later, I was watching some new weapons testing when I felt Carrier speak to me over the bond.

_**:;:Where are you?:;:**_

_**:;:Watching the new weapons tests.:;:**_

_**:;:Alright, I need you to go to your berthroom. We're having some visitors.:;:**_

I sent acknowledgment and slid off the chair I was sitting on. I quickly made my way to my berthroom like Carrier told me. I was never allowed to meet the visitors because I was told I wasn't allowed to live in the labs and I would most likely be taken. I didn't want that, so I always hid away so I wouldn't be found.

_**:;:What are they here for?:;: **_I asked curiously.

_**;:;Don't worry about it, sweetspark. Just go to your quarters and stay there till either I or your creator comes and gets you.:;:**_

_**:;:Okay, Carrier.;:; **_

A breem later, I walked into my berthroom. I let the door slide closed behind me with a hiss. I looked around my quarters to find something to do. As I looked, my optics fell on the holo-mirror. As I looked, I saw a blue and purple femme staring back at me. The femme also had black and white highlights. She was tall and slender for her age. On her helm, there were two helm fins that could move around with emotion **(think of a dragon that has webbed ears, that's basically what they look like)**. She had bright blue optics and she could slide a visor down over them.

I frowned and the femme in the mirror did the same. I stuck out my glossa and the femme did the same. I moved closer to the holo-mirror and made faces. Each time, the femme did the same. I giggled and watched as the femme always did the same.

I continued doing that for a while until a red light and warning appeared on my HUD, telling me I needed more energon. I exvented and walked over to a small energon dispenser that was installed for a time like this. I sipped on my energon and sat on my berth. I grabbed my toy cyber-dragon and cyber-wolf and started playing with them. I continued to play with them until I could no longer sit up without swaying. I lay down with my toys in my arms and curled around them. I quickly fell into recharge, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

**Yaaaay! First chapter up! I know it's small, but I seem to make all my first chapter small :/ it's not intentional, but whatever. It works. Anyways, like I said in the A/N in The Sparkling, since this is a rewrite, I'm going to be keeping somethings the same while I change other things. Also as I read through TS, I noticed a lot of inconsistencies. OH THE INCONSISTENCIES! I'm the kind of person who hates them, so when I read through it, I had to laugh at how many I found. So yeah, if you find any, please let me know so I can change it. Also if I get something wrong too. I love constructive criticism 'cause it let's me know if I need to fix anything.**

**I also hope you like it. If you do then favorite, follow, and/or review. I love them all and reviews encourage me to write faster.**

**I shall see you all in the next chapter ;)**

**-Au2bot Starlight**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time Table:**_

**Bold: Cybertronian time** - _Italics: Approximate Earth time_

**Nanoclick (astrosecond): 1 Second** - _(?)_

**Breem: 1 Minute** - _slightly over 8 minutes_

**Joor: 1 Hour** - _6 hours 37 minutes_

**Orn: 1 Day** - _13 days_

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week** - _3 weeks_

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month** - _(?)_

**Vorn: 1 Year** - _83 years_

(Hope that was helpful)

**_Key:_**

**_:;:Creator-creation bond:;:_**

* * *

A rumble shook the labs, jolting me awake. I shot up in my berth as I felt anxiety and fear coming from my creators. I jumped off my berth and ran to the door just as another rumble could be heard, shaking the labs harder this time and throwing me to the floor. As soon as the shaking stopped, I shot to my pedes and bolted out the door.

_**:;:Creator! Carrier!:;: **_I shouted with fear over the bond. _**:;:What's going on?!:;:**_

_**:;:Starlight!:;: **_Carrier cried out to me. _**:;:Get to cover! The Decepticons are attacking us!:;: **_

My energon ran cold as soon as I heard that. I hated to disobey my Carrier, but I had to find her and Creator. I kicked my systems into high and ran as fast as I could through the halls. A few times, the shaking from what I assumed were explosions nearly threw me into the walls or ground, but I always just barely managed to stay on my pedes. After a few breems, I reached Creator and latched myself to his leg.

"Starlight! I told you to hide!" Carrier scolded me.

I only whimpered and buried my faceplates into Creator's leg armor as everything shook, this time hard enough to send my creators and everyone in the room to the ground. There was a terrible screech sounding from the roof that had me wincing and covering my sensitive audios. Creator was quick and pulled me tight against him and curled around me as parts of the roof dislodged, crushing whoever was unfortunate enough to be under those parts. I whimpered and screamed as a piece of roof fell near where Creator and I were.

All was silent for a brief astrosecond except for screams of the wounded before there was a loud _BOOM! _that shook everything, making more of the roof cave in. As more of the ceiling fell, I suddenly felt a flare of a flare of agony ran through me. I cried out in pain as Carrier's side of the creator-creation bond suddenly disappearing. Next to me, Creator screamed and started convulsing.

"Carrier!" I cried out to her as the pain engulfed me, making me loose conscious.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know, I know. Short chapter, but necessary for future chapters :/**

**Thank you for the reviews :) I just have to say, _The Sparkling_ was my first attempt at writing fanfict so obviously it'll be bad. But I am happy to announce that I have gotten better! Oh, and expect another chapter soon. I'm just not sure how soom :/**

**I hope you liked it. If you do then favorite, follow, and/or review. I love them all and reviews encourage me to write faster.**

**I shall see you all in the next chapter ;)**

**-Au2bot Starlight**


End file.
